Sisters meet turtles
by Iloveraphael
Summary: my sisters and I walked on the roof to roof all the time until I think my mind Is playing jokes on me I walk closer and see the tmnt my favorite turtles and yes I'm a big fan i know so much about them plus my sisters are fans too but they don't think they are real ill show them I'm right I'm not the smart one but ill show them they are real they got to believe me once I show them


Hey everyone I have 2012 Raphael's the weapons and mask and i got the phone case of it! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

"hello turtles" I said and crossed my arms and looked at them Lucy looks in the shadow and sees the turtles "OMG they are real!" meadow said and faited dawn looked surprized "whoa that mutagen did cool to them!" And Leo looked at my two sisters and ask "hello and who are you?"

Meadow woke up and looked at the turtle "ugh what? happen?" I looked at leo and said "we'll I'm Rachael but ya can call me rach" I said in Brooklyn accent "I'm lucena but you can call me Lucy" she said in a brave voice next was meadow "am medulla but you can call me medow dudes" she said in a surfer accent last was dawn

she spoke up "I'm dawnetello but you can call me dawn" she said she was shy and doesn't talk much the turtles looked at us and said "nice to meet you girls" donnie was looking at me and ask "what you girls doing out here anyway?" He ask as the others nod I spoke up "well we are on patrol like every night donnie like ya guys I said and cross arms

meadow look down the road with eyes wide she poke me to get my attion "Uh rach?" She ask and continue to poke me I turn my eyes to her and looked at her annoyed "what?" I ask then she ask me "you remember that roach you fought?"

She ask and I turn to her "ya why ya ask? She look down the ally and pointed to the bug i groan and said "great, just great! I ace year butt two times! Wanna go for number three eh? Lets go!" I said and took out my sias and threw one the bug flies in the air and I miss

the bug dives down and grab me bringing me in the sky but I bit the roach "ewwwww" I said and shaked my head when I disdain the roach got a chance and punch me in the jaw I went to the place where raph defeated the roach in episode cockroach termination

the kranng drill was still there so I jump on the drill spin it with my sias and point it at the roach "EAT HOT LASER BUG!" The bug exploded everyone ha. Their eyes wide and looked at me lucy was the first to speak "wow Rachael that was cool" she said and hug me

leo had his eyes wide and was thinking "_raph__ did those moves the last time he fought the roach wow she is alot like raph" leo got out of his train of thought when dawn talked "looked like you faced your fear today Rachael"__I looked at her and said what raph said to leo "faced me fear? I conger my fear! I looked my fear in the eye and zap it bavallin! _

_I said and twrilled my sias facing down raph looked at me and smirked he mumbled some thing "wow I did that when I fought the roach he said and looked a me Mikey whispered to leo_ "didn't Raph Say that when he fought the roach?" He asked Mikey thought for. Second then answered "yea he did" Lucy looked at me with a smirk

"hmm rach you act a lot like raph she said meadow and Mikey was making fun of us "Raphael and Rachael sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g!" Raph and I growled at him Mikey looked scared "oh no!" i smirked at raph and started to count "1" I said and hold up 1 finger meadow started to worry "we better run!"

They ran far and kept going raph looked back at me and smirked back "2" he said and cracked his knuckles I did the same them we both yelled the last number "3!" We yelled and tackled them dawn looked at the others "they should date.." She said and looked with a smile leo walked to raph and pulled him aside "ask Rachael to be your girl" he whispered everyone looked at Raphael with positive faces

I stood up from the floor and wipe off my outfit and fixed my hair raph looked at me and sighed "fine..." He said and walked up to me I was just fixing my shoes because they were dirty I looked up and saw raph stand in front of me "Hey rach can I talk to ya?" He asked and I looked at him with a smile "ya raph" I said and walked with him to my room

he open the door and I walked in he them walked in and closed the door i looked at him confused everyone seemed to the door to listen I just sat on my room and waited for him to talk "uh rach I wanted to tell you this ever sense we first met, I-I love ya" he's said unsure I gasped and smiled at him a shy smile

"Raph I felt the same way when we met I was scared ta tell ya, I love ya too" he Walked to the bed where I was sitting and sat next to me he leaned on my and his lips touch mine i broke the kiss mad gave me a confused face "raph I'm surprised and was scared how you would acted if I told ya" he gave a me a smirk and kissed me lips again

"would ya be my girl?" He asked and Everyone silently gasp at the door "say yes rach go ahead" they whispered and waited for me to answer i thought and smirked at him back "ya raph ill be your girl" I said and put my arms around his neck and kissed him again, everyone was happy and had smileys on their faces leo looked at them "she said yes!"

they celebrate silently so we didn't hear them but when I heard leo I broke the kiss "raph their at the door" I said raph and I walked to the door and opened it the boys and the girls fell in front of us on their backs raph death glare them "were ya spying on us?" He asked and still glared at them I glared at them too "well?" I asked and crossed my arms raph did the same "tell us now..." He said and looked at them on the ground with nerves faces

Lucy gave up "ok we were..." She said and stood up the others stood up too we both gave them death glares "why!?" We both yelled and them and I started to put a hand on Raph's shoulder to calm dow I calm my self down by talking a deep breath "I said yes to be his girl and ya guys... I gasped and knew what they were doing "wait a minute, you spy on us to see what I would say!"

they blushed in embarrassment my face is red hot as raph's mask raph looked at me "hey calm down rach" he said and kissed me my face was normal color "mmmm" I said and sighed calmly everyone looked at eyes wide and sick faces "I'm glad I said yes" I said and broke the kiss raph looked at me in my green eyes

"love ya babe" he said and put his hands on my waist I put my arms around his neck "love ya too raphie boy" I said and I kissed him everyone threw a pillow at us "GET A ROOM GUYS!" they yelled I glared at them angry "whatever..." We both said and I put arms around his neck again he carried me to my room and closed the the door I looked at him bored "so now what?"

i said and sat on my bed he walked over to me and leaned on me and kissed me "how about this?" He asked as he put a hands on my neck and waist I smiled in the kiss "good idea" I said and put my hands on his face we were laying he put his fingers in my hair and I smirked he broke the kiss and looked at the clock 10:00 he looked back at me

I fell asleep he put the blanket on me over us i snuggled in his chest and he got up form the bed and quickly he took off his mask and threw his belt on the floor with his pads and put his sias on the night stand he then went back in the bed and wrap a arm around me "good night babe" he said and he fell asleep him self

the next day I woke up and I knew someone was missing I looked around and didn't find raph I sat up in the bed raph walked in the room "morning babe" he said and took off his bike helmet I stood up "hey, went out for a bike ride?"I asked and stand up to stretch "no just starting my bike and wondering if ya wanted to ride?"

He said and threw a bike helmet to me I got it "sure" I said to him and he left I put on a white tank top with pink flowers on it and long blue skinny jeans with a chain hanging off and light brown boots last I put on a pink head bandanna on once I was done I open my bedroom door and went down stairs to the living room the boys hade their eyes wide

leo looked at me with his mouth on the ground "wow Rachael" he said the others looked at me Mikey then walked in "wow dudette" he said Raph looked at me "come on Rachael the cycle is ready" he said and walked to the garage I followed him he looked at me to see what I think "here's my shell cycle" He said and put the keys in it and it started up

i looked at the bike "sweet ride raph!" I said and puts hair in pony tail then put on my fingerless gloves He smirk "hop on babe" he said and I went on the bike "hang on babe" he said and I put my feet on each side and put my arms around his waist "got ya" I said and he rides the bike

i the air in my face as we went "where we going? "I asked him he only smirked "you'll see Rachael" he said and put his eyes on the rode I looked at him "surprise huh?" I ask he stop the cycle and put a mask on my face it was red "raph!" I said a laughedraph grabs arm my arm and lead me to the grass "just follow where I take ya"

I giggled an grab his hand "I trust ya" I said and he pulled me at my arm he stoped "sit Hun" he said I put my hands in front of me to see where I'm at and I sat down in the grass raph put a hand on shoulder "alright take off yer mask now," i takes mask off and I was looking at raph "my mask? Whoa raph, is this for me?" He smirked "ya also donnie made ya that mask"

I looked at him shocked "no way!" I yelled and put the red mask on raph looked at me with a smirked "my bros and the girls help me do this for ya" i looked at him happy "omg I need to thank them, but first.." I stopped and kissed him

raph stooped and looked at me "what soft lips..." I smirked at him "I know, thank ya for this..." I said and he got a plastic plate and put food on it "yer welcome now, lets eat!" He said and gave me the plate "thanks raph" I said and ate

( four hours later)

we fished and talked the sun was going down "maybe we should head back" he said and I yawned "alright" I said and walked to the bike, raph put the food on the bike and looked at me "ready?" He asked I nodded and he got on and stared it I jump behind him and put my arms around his waist and my head on his shell "ya"

raph look at his back and saw me he smirked "g'night babe" he said and drove

(lair)

raph went In the garage and park his bike he carried me inside throughout the living room where donnie was, he saw me and smiled "wow she's out! Did she like it?" He asked raph looked at me in his arms and nodded "she enjoy it also her mask ya made her" he said

(Mikey and leo walks in living room)

Mikey looked at me in raph's arms "wow what happen to her?" He asked leo just smirked "she looks happy asleep" he said and I cuddled more in his warn chest I was cold everyone saw me and looked at raph "she loved the pick nick made her" he smirked Mikey looked back at me "that's great!" he said "am Glad she liked it!" Donnie said happier then ever leo looked at me "she really like to snuggle" he said

raph looked down at me "ill always make her happy!" Mikey have a smile "did you ever kiss her?" Raph glared at Mikey i had a dream of raph doing a picnic I smiled and sighed "am soo glad raph did that for me I love him" everyone smiled and looked at me "she's happy..." He said and raph accidentally drop me I woke up and rub my head "ow! gee raph" I sad grumpy Mikey looked at me "oh she's mad"

donnie was scared "we better look out!" He yelled I glared at raph "raph why ya drop me?" raph blushed "sorry rach I just blank out and was thinking of what ya said about ya being we did for ya" he smirked "well no body that for me ever"

(Rachael smile and stand up)

meadow walked out the living room "hey sis, dudett!" She yelled Lucy look mad at me "you know what time it is!?" she yelled I rolled my eyes "whatever fearless" I said and walked to my room everyone looked shocked "wow she rub off from raph" she said and dawn looked at her "yea she act like him" i tried to sleep but I couldn't everyone ran to my door i sighed and took a deep "easy Rachael "stay calm don't lose yer temper"

Leo was confused "donnie what is she doing?" He asked donnie looked at them "well she's trying to not lose her temper" he said I was still unable to sleep "UGH I CAN'T DO IT I RATHER GO OUTSIDE AND BUST SOME HEAD! i sighed "no, I want it sleep oh man i wish raph was here"

raph walks up to the door and knocks "babe ya ok?" He asked I walked to the door and open it "ya come in" I said and he walks in and kiss me we talked until I fell asleep raph put on the couch and let me sleep

i had a dream where mikey and leo also donnie were touching raph's bike "no don't ya dare touch raph's shell cycle leo, or even ya donnie! And either you Mikey!" I yelled and everyone was staring at me i growled in my sleep "Mikey! what i say? that's it!"

I threw mikey and he fell and hes eyes were wide Mikey "I'm scared now..." Mikey said and shaked I scoff in my sleep "leo really? take yer eyes off karai, now" I said and Leo scoff at my comment I then was growling again and talking "donnie and leo don't you ever touch Raph's bike. Again!" I yelled

raph was smirking "she loves my bike..." he said "TOUCH LEO KARAI AND I WILL SO KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled and my face was red leo crossed his arms "wow she's protective" he said and lift a eye brow to me "maybe leo should, shut his mouth!" I yelled and in my sleep I grab Leo's arms and threw him over me he landed on his back with his eyes wide

(next morning)

i woke up on my bed and "wow nice dream" I stretch I then walked to my closet and grab a red dress and put it on his flat red shoes i said and walked in the kitchen i saw the guys "hi guys!" I said and raph walked to me and kiss my forehead "hey Hun" he said and grab cereal mikey looked at me and ran to me "HI RACHEL!" he yelled and hug me tight

leo walked in and saw me in my red dress "hey rach you look pretty today, nice dress" he said and spin me until I was laying on his arms and he kissed my cheek I blushed and stood up "thanks leo" I said and Mikey looked at me "I like your dress rach" he said I smiled a shy smile then spoke up "thanks Mikey" I said and he twirled me around

as I went around my dress followed my movement leo spoke up for me "ok Mikey, you can stop now" leo said and Mikey stopped twirling me donnie comes in the kitchen and looked at me "hi rach, wow nice dress!" he said and I blushed red "t-thanks donnie" I said nerves I seek out of the lair and looked around

(sewer)

leather head growls and grabs me with his tail about my waist I panic be cause it was dark and I couldn't see anything "Omg let me go!" I yelled and dig my nails in the leather skill but it didn't work I then heard metal feet "give kranng the girl know as Rachel james" the robot voice said

I panic "WHY ARE THEY AFTER ME!?" I yelled loud enough for the boys to hear me and I felt dizzy and sleep on the tail that hold me

(lair)

Mikey looked at his bros "guys, do you hear that yelling?" He asked they nodded and leo looked at them with a brave look "yea lets go check it out!" He said and they ran to the sewers to where the screaming were

(sewer)

leather head put me slowly and nicely on the ground i woke up and rub my eyes I looked around when my vision was cleared and saw robots "get the girl known as Rachel james!" ten pink one said and grab me I panic "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I said and I grabs sais and hit kranng droid

the turtles ran to me "RACHEL!" they yelled andp saw what I was doing I didn't hear them I only took off dress showing black tank top, black skinny jeans, with black boots and black fingerless gloves and spoke up "let's get cracking!" I yelled and fight kranng droid that were around mshot hey were shocked I was like that

"whoa!" Raph said surprised to see so much anger in me donnie looked at me with wide eyes "I never saw her this angry before!" He yelled and Mikey smiled "wow what a nice outfit..." He said and leo looked at me with a eye brow up "ok she's a hothead" he said and everyone nodded

i threw my sais at the last kranng and talked "ya kranng don't mess with me next time!, Thanks um..." I said unsure who the gator was and I put my sais in my belt he took out his hand "I'm leather head Mikey's friend" he said I took my hand out and shook his "I'm Rachel, the turtles friend" I said and we stop shaking hands

"you have the same name as Mikey's brother..." He started and I continue for him "ya mean Raphael?" I asked he nodded "yes him, you fight nice Rachael I can see why the turtles trust you" he said I was blushing "oh um, well thank ya" I said softy

he wanted to see how met the turtles so he asked me "how did you meet the turtles?" I looked at him and I had a bad flash back "uh well I got in a battle..." I started he stopped me "may I ask who?" He asked I sighed "shredder, and well he got me on my side and I could not fight and well that's when rather turtles came to rescue me" I said he nodded

Leather looked at me "looks like you had quiet a adventure" he said I only did a softy sigh "ya super cool adventure dude" I said and I covered me mouth nervously he chuckled at me "you sound like Michelangelo" he said I only turn my head and blushed "well one thing about me is I been training in Martial arts" I said and he looked at me surprised

"really? You must have train and practice a lot" he said I nodded ams i started to talk "ya And when I was little, I used to watch the turtles on tv my favorite turtle well my mind would be on leo or maybe Raphael though my little mind was thinking if I will ever meet them oh I forgot to tell ya when I was little, I had a crush on Mikey his freckles and when he says booyakasha, oh and his surfer accent he was my first crush" I said and blushed

Leather head looked at me "your mind was right, you met them and they will always protect you" he said I sighed and looked at him "I know but I been not my self, I been brave and more smart plus I even a big hot head and always hyper now" I said and started to braid my hair nerves

leather head spoke again "you might be Leonardo or even Michelangelo hmmm no wait, you'll be a smart person like Donatello then a big hothead like Raphael." he said I scoff at what he said "my sister is fearless leader with the katanas, meadow is the hyper one with nun chucks, mad dawn she's the smart one with a bow staff last me..." I said and tied my braid with the. B hair band

"the hot head of the team with sais?" He asked I nodded nerves "ya but maybe I been hanging out with them to much..." I said and he nodded as he understood "see your smart and maybe as smart as Donatello" he said sighed and took out my skateboard "ok I maybe smart," i started

leather head looked at me and stopped me "um Rachael you got the skate board out" he said I looked down and grab it and threw it in the sewer water "I can't take it! I need relax..." I sighed he looked at me "you are acting like Leonardo" he said sighed again "I just love being me, and I love when they are around also I want to tell them I love them..." I said and rub my side of my arm

leather head turn me around and the turtles were right in front of me "What did you say?" He asked I repeated what I said "I just wanna tell them I love them as my bros" raph smirked and spoke up "hey doll" he said I was out of my thought and looked up to see them in front of me

"hmm? *looks up* oh um..." I was nerves because of what I said 'bout them "hello Rachael" leo said and looked at me "hello dudett" Mikey said after him and last donnie was quiet until he finally spoke up "hello darling" I looked at them with flushed I didn't know what to say "hey guys Uh..." I started but leo but a finger on my lips and spoke "we heard everything" he said

my eyes were wide and I looked worried "am sorry guys" I said and raph stooped me and kissed me "don't apologize" he said and stopped donnie hug me "we also love you too" he said and I just giggle at him and he stopped hugging me and moved a piece of a hair out of my face iI yawned and leo saw it

"let's take you home you must me tired" he said and picked me up and carried me bridle style "ya fearless" I said and we walked home

(Lair)

leo walked up to my bed room with the others that are following i looked at them as we just walked in my room "why we at my room?" I asked sleepily Mikey answered "dudett for you to sleep" I said and went to my bed and pulled the covers over me

donnie walked to me and smiled "night sis" he said and raph up to me and kiss my head "night hun" he said next was Leo he kissed my cheek and whispered "night little ninja I giggle and whispered to them "I love ya guys" then leo gave me the serouis look "you know tomorrow is training" he said I looked at the others "ya of course she knows" raph said I smiled

Mikey wink at me and said "night sis" Donnie walked to me and kiss hand "night leo looked at me "go to sleep you had a long day" he said I yawned "ya ok" I said and closed my eokie raph turn off the lights and smacked mikey at the back of the head I gigled and fell asleep

(next morning)

i woke up and puts on a red tank top with blue shorts, red high tops then went down stairs for some breakfast

(living room)

raph came up to me and kiss me "morning babe" he said everyone looked up, leo was smiling "good morning little ninja" Mikey ran and hug me tight "morning dudette" donnie messed up my hair "good morning darling" he said and got coffee "morning bros and Hun" I said and walked to get coffee but raph stop me I sighed

"no coffee try milk. this is healthy and it's better babe, trust me" he said and gave me milk I smirked and kiss him and took the milk out of his hands "thanks hun" I said and Mikey was done cooking and yelled "PANCAKES!" everyone ran to him a got a plate of pancakes and bacon raph got a piece of his bacon and put it in my mouth

i smiled and cut half and put it in his mouth "hey bro this is good Thanks!" I yelled leo grabbed me a plate and gave it to me and I smirked "yea thanks Mikey!" He yelled we sat at the table I sat with raph he was on my left Mikey sat on raph's right, leo was next to my right donnie was next to him "mmm so good" donnie said moaning I laughed and everyone joined in

* * *

Thats it thank you for reading please review and tell me what ya think thanks everyone!


End file.
